the good way to start
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: All in all, her coffee date turned out to be a bed-buddy of her best friend and roommate, and his roommate and best friend turned into her date for the movies later. AU Finn and Rachel, with a special appearance of Puck, Santana and Sam. Rated M because, well, they get into stuff.


**A/N: Not a prompt per se, but a post on tumblr sparked this lovely idea! It was a drabble that got away, so ah, yea..**

**Glee: Not mines y'all!**

* * *

_the good way to start_

She always sees him the coffee shop, and he always orders the same thing: a large black coffee with two cranberry muffins. He puts three packets of sugar and a pinch of salt in his cup then sits by the window, reads the paper and then tosses his empty cup out. He doesn't stay long, he finishes the sports and entertainment section then gets another black coffee to go, with three banana muffins.

On the days he does see her, he gives her a smile, his eyes twinkling as he nods at her.

She thinks he's kinda cute, in a ruggedly, handsome way, so the day where he comes over to her table, introduces himself and asks to sit down, she agrees. If she's to be honest, the reason she actually lingers at the coffee shop is to stare at him and when he takes her hand in his, she surreptitiously checks for a wedding band, smiling wider when she doesn't see one.

He tells her he's an accountant for a family-owned chain of garages, two blocks over.

She tells him she sings on off-Broadway and teaches dance and piano at the studio on the street behind the coffee shop and he nods, impressed.

"So, I'm gonna assume you're a fan of karaoke?"

She grins and tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Yea, my friends hate going with me, I'm very competitive."

He chuckles and nods, his long fingers rolling his coffee cup between his hands.

"I don't mind the competition. If I invited you to my buddy's bar this Friday, think you're up to a little one and one?" He smiles again.

She taps her finger against her cheek and narrows her eyes at him.

"Alright. But loser buys dinner."

He spreads his hands and acquiesces. "Deal. Want me to text you the address of the bar?"

Her eyes twinkle when she hands over her phone. The second he hands it back, the alarm goes off and she sighs, grabbing her bag and almost finished cup of green tea.

"I'm sorry, my next lesson starts in thirty."

He gets up with her, walks her to the door, pushing it open so she can go before him.

"So, Friday?"

"Friday."

She squeezes his arm and walks away, waving as she turns the corner.

* * *

"Santana. What the hell is taking you so long?"

Bangs and grunts greet her as she turns in the direction of the bathroom of their apartment and her best friend hops out with one boot on, trying to tug the zipper up on the other.

Rachel turns around quickly, averting her eyes because Santana is wearing a barely there skirt and hopping on foot like that gives her too much of a glimpse of Santana's holy land than she'd like to see.

"_Santana_!"

"Berry, you've seen me naked, a glimpse of the cooch won't do you anything but good." Santana finally zips her boot up and gives a sexy shimmy. "Who knows, if you try it, you might like it."

Rachel narrows her eyes and grabs her jacket and stomps through the front door. Santana can be so uncouth at times.

She's at the bar getting drinks for her and Santana, who's outside getting her one beadie in (Rachel abhors smoking and she hates that Santana does, but as long as it's one in a while and not around her, she won't complain. Much.)

She looks around the bar but doesn't see her date, so she taps the counter to get the bartender's attention. Sam, his nametag reads, walks over to her and leans close. He's kinda hot too, shaggy blonde hair, and a wide smile, the bar is dark so she can't see the colour of his eyes but they're sparkling as he smiles at her.

"Hey, what'll it be?"

"Can I have an amaretto sour and a Red Stripe please?"

"Sure, coming right up."

She turns around to survey the room again but short as she is, and even seated on the stool, it's not very easy. Sam comes back and slides her drinks over to her. She opens her purse but someone slips onto the stool beside her and taps the counter in front of her.

"No charge, these are on the house."

She lifts her head to stare at the stranger and her snooty remark dies on her lips. This one is gorgeous. Broad-shouldered, a scruffy chin and messy hair. He's smiling easily at her, his dimple in full effect. And when he taps the bar again asks Sam for a ginger ale, her eyes flit to his hands, big and broad with long fingers.

Suddenly, said hand is in front of her face as the new stranger offers his name.

"I'm Finn. Finn Hudson."

She takes his hand, and hers is swallowed by his; she feels small, and dainty, but the spark when their hands meet make her feel powerful.

"Rachel."

His smile widens. "Nice to meet you, Rachel."

Sam comes back with his drinks and leans over to talk to him, something about his brother and about delivery and wine. Finn nods and pulls out his phone, sends a quick text then takes the offered clipboard Sam hands him, uses the light of his phone and scribbles something and hands it back.

"On the house, huh?" She nods to the drinks in front of her and then looks back at him.

He ducks his head and rubs at the back of his neck. "Yeah." He nods over at Sam and then looks about the bar, low light, awful singers doing karaoke on stage and tables, chairs and a few booths scattered throughout the room. "A couple of us from college bought this place. She's our baby."

She smiles and tilts her beer in thanks and then puts it to her lips. "Well, don't be giving away drinks too often, your baby needs to be able to stand on her own two feet before you do all that."

He sips his ginger ale and nods smiling. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

Santana texts her to ask where she is and right as she answers, the Latina is throwing her arms around her shoulder. "Berry, I wanna introduce you to someone!"

She pushes Santana away and comes face to face with her date. She grins.

"Noah!"

He looks between Santana and her. "You two know each other?"

She looks back up at Santana. "Wait, how do you know Noah?"

"Fuck, no one's called him Noah since middle school." Finn pipes up beside her.

Rachel turns back to him. "Middle school?"

"Who're you?" Santana points to Finn.

He leans over Rachel and holds his hand out for Santana to shake. "Finn. I grew up with the clown." He looks at Rachel. "How do you know Puck?"

"We met at a coffee shop a couple days ago. He invited me here."

"We met at this mixer a few months ago. He's the accountant over at this chain of garages." Santana snaps her fingers while she tries to remember.

"Hummels." Finn offers, sipping his drink.

"Yea."

"Hmm." She looks over at Noah and he's trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

"Why don't we get a booth?" He says quickly.

She slips off the stool and turns to Finn. "Join us?"

He gives her another dimpled smile and stands. He's tall, even in the ridiculous heels Santana put her in she's barely at his shoulder.

She follows Santana and Noah (she refuses to call him Puck) and Finn puts his hand on the small of her back as he follows her through the crowd. Santana and Noah sit on one side and Finn slips in beside her.

Strangely, she doesn't mind.

* * *

Over a couple of beers for her, more than a few amaretto sours for Santana, a couple shots of tequila between her, Santana and Noah (Finn doesn't drink) things get even more fun.

"You don't drink? But you own a bar?" Santana smirks.

Finn chuckles. "Well, I used to bartend in college."

Rachel makes a face. "Bartend?"

He nods. "Yea. Puck here, me, my brother and his boyfriend, our classmates Sam and Artie, we did this all through college and we were pretty good at the frat parties, we just decided to go into business together. Good times, good music, friends and good beer. Nothing but greatness."

She laughs and clinks her beer to his soda.

"Come on, Berry. Time to warm up those pipes."

Santana pushes Noah out of the booth and pulls Finn up so Rachel can get out and practically drags her towards the mic.

_You're the one that gives it all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top_

Santana always chooses the craziest songs when they sing karaoke and she's moving like a porn star beside her, the men around her whistling and hooting as they sing. She looks over where Noah and Finn are sitting and Finn has a look of total amazement as he stares at her. She can _feel_ his eyes on her, so she puts a little bit extra hip action as the song builds and Santana hugs her from behind when it ends.

"I'm pretty sure Finny boy is imagining you naked right now. You keep singing and dancing like that, _I'm_ going to want to take you home later."

They waltz back to their booth hand in hand and Noah immediately pulls Santana down beside him, his hand on her thigh. Finn gets up to get more drinks and she asks for a water.

When he comes back, Santana and Noah are practically mauling each other and she rests her chin on her hand, smiling lightly at him as he shakes his head at his best friend. He puts their drinks on the table and leans over.

"You wanna get outta here?" He whispers to her.

* * *

Her arms are wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his back as much as the helmet she wears allows, the wind whipping at her hair as they ride through the night.

She's never been on a motorcycle before, and the feeling of the power between her thighs is euphoric… and turning her on.

Maybe it's the beer, or the tequila, or Finn.

"Where to?" He asks her over the wind.

She shivers when she shouts her address back to him.

* * *

She gets tired of tipping up on her toes to kiss him. Her head is bent almost all the way back because he's so damned tall. She grabs his face in her hands.

"Up."

Finn grabs her by the waist and lifts her easily, her legs wrapping around him and she purrs, pushing her hand through his hair and kisses him again.

"Down the hall, door on the right."

They fumble their way down the hall, pausing to taste each other's lips every few seconds and by the time Finn has her back against her bedroom door, her blouse has been tossed elsewhere, one heel gone and his lips glued to her neck.

She moans and tugs at his hair, her other hand trying to open the door behind her and they fall in, sprawled on her carpet, Finn's hard heavy body atop her as his foot kicks the door closed.

Its soft under her back, and Finn pulls himself up, hovering above her. The light from the streetlight outside her window shadows his face and she touches a finger to the freckles across his nose.

The man is beautiful.

"Are you alight?"

She nods.

His eyes rove over her face, and lingers on the blue lace bra she wears; his fingers follow his eyes, touching the mark on her nose, ghosting over lips, down her throat and over the swell of her breasts.

"Breath-taking." He murmurs.

She blushes and he pulls his eyes back towards her face.

He shifts atop her and she can feel his hardness pressing into her thigh.

"Finn."

He bends and nuzzles her cheek with his nose then turns to press his lips to her cheek, peppering light kisses towards her lips. Her eyes slip closed as his lip brush hers.

"Rachel, are you sure about this?"

She opens her eyes to stare at him and responds by dropping her small hands down to the bottom of his shirt. She tugs and he leans back and lets her tug it off completely. She runs her nails over his stomach, up his chest, across his shoulders and pulls his head back down to hers.

"Yes." She breathes as his mouth slants over hers.

His hand move over her shoulders, down her arms, twisting his fingers in hers. He settles his body between her legs as they kiss. She squirms beneath him, pulling her mouth away to breathe and he moves his lips to her jaw, down her neck and to her chest. He kisses the swell of her breast, releasing her hands long enough so he can cup her waist, lifting her off the floor, deftly unclasping her bra.

"You're good at that." She murmurs, chuckling lightly, gasping as his lips close over her nipple.

"Hmmm." Finn's husky laugh washes over her chest and she pushes her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her. He switches to the next, his fingers pinching and pulling and she writhes beneath him, panting his name.

His lips skim over her the valley between her breasts, down her stomach, dipping and swirling at her belly button and she squeals, the sound morphing into a moan when he nips at her hips, pulling her pants down. His lips leave a hot, wet trail over her hips, down her thigh and Finn tosses her pants behind him, licking the skin behind her knees, ghosting his fingers down one leg as he repeats the motions on her other leg.

"Jesus." She pants as his nose brushes across her wet centre.

Finn chuckles. "Wrong name."

He uses his teeth to tug her panties down her legs, tossing it in the direction of her pants and when his tongue touches her there, her body arches off the floor, soft curses slipping from her lips.

"Down girl." Finn breathes, his hot breath washing over her. He pushes two fingers inside her heat and her fingers find purchase in the carpet below, panting as Finn's teeth, tongue and fingers pleasure her. Her thighs tighten around his head, her fingers tightening in his hair as her body goes rigid then supple as her orgasm claims her. She has to push him away as he continues to lap at her, pulling him up towards her.

"Holy fuck." She pants. "That was.." She whistles and her head falls back to the floor.

"Speechless. I like."

She growls and grabs his head, pulling his lips down to hers, tasting herself on his lips. Her tongue sweeps into his mouth, twisting with his and Finn's hands move up her sides, tickling her. She feels his hardness against her belly, and she wants more, the smoldering fire in her belly flaring up the more they kiss.

She's flexible enough that her legs can bend far back enough, her toes pushing his jeans off his hips, her fingers tugging at his undershirt. "Off, take everything off."

He's undressed in record time, his clothes joining hers before his body covers hers again. Her hand close around his steel flesh and Finn covers her small hand with his, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

"Let's slow down on the good times. I want us both to have some fun tonight." He murmurs.

She giggles and arches her lips to kiss him. He pulls away to grab his pants, fishing the square packet out, the small tear loud in the room with just their breathing. He kisses her again, slowly, his fingers stroking her thighs as his knees nudges her legs apart. He kisses her harder when he brushes her and harder still as he pushes his way inside.

She's about to use her legs to pull him into her when the front door bangs open and slams, the sound of things falling over and bodies crashing into walls reaching them. Finn stills, pushes himself up onto his elbow and squints down at her. It's quiet for three seconds and then something else falls to the floor and Santana keens.

"_Shit, Puck! Fuck_!"

Santana and Noah are in the apartment, and in the kitchen it appears, doing the very thing she and Finn is.

* * *

Finn has her hands stretched over her head, his hips pounding into hers, lips swollen and bruised as they kiss.

Her skin is slick beneath him, his body sliding over hers. He feels good, hot, delicious and hard as he moves inside her. He clasps one of her legs and pushes it back and over her shoulder; the angle pulls him deeper and she throws her head back, chest pressed into his. Lights explode behind her eyes and her nails dig into his shoulder, her mouth open on a silent scream as pleasure washes through her.

He rolls over onto his back, still hard inside her, one hand at her hip, the other at her breast, her head tossed back, hair sticking to her back as he rolls her hips atop him.

* * *

When she wakes up in the morning, she's in bed and her body aches pleasantly. She stretches, a smile on her face as she does. The bed beside her is empty though and she leans up, the sheet falling away. She spies a note on her pillow that tells her Finn's gone to get breakfast.

She rolls out of bed, grabbing the shirt Finn left on her chair and tiptoes out her door. The living room is a mess of clothes and shoes, and Santana is standing in her doorway, dressed in a tiny robe, rubbing her face.

"Lovely night?" She smirks at her roommate.

Santana looks behind her and closes her door softly, pulling Rachel into the kitchen. Which currently in disarray, books, papers and containers strewn across the floor. There's a shirt on a turned over chair and she's pretty sure that's Santana's peek-a-boo panties on the laundry room doorknob.

"I don't even want to know what happened in here."

"You didn't tell me Puck was your date." Santana asks.

"Yea, well. I always saw him at that coffee shop I liked going to, thought he was cute." She lifts a shoulder.

"Yea, but _Puck_? I can't see it. You're a sweetheart closet romantic. And Puck. Well, his name should give you a clue. You do not need that man around you sweetheart, not sure you can handle him." Santana grins.

"Yea, well, seeing as though you clearly rocked his world last night, I'm pretty sure he's exactly what you needed."

"Quite so. That man sure knows how to put it down. You should try it sometime."

"I want someone to sweep me off my feet and you want someone to fuck you on the kitchen table. They're both perfectly logical needs." She shakes her head at Santana and points to the table, papers scattered and the salt and pepper shakers knocked over. "Really?"

Santana smirks. "Not even sorry."

"I'm not cleaning that. And could you pick up your bra from on top of the TV please?"

"Wait, you're wearing Finn's shirt. You little slut."

Rachel colours and ducks her head in in the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water while Santana laughs behind her. "I hate you."

"For real though, did you tire him out?"

Rachel glares at her. "No. He went to get breakfast."

And as if on cue, the front door opens and Finn walks in, balancing a tray and a bag in one hand, the paper and her keys in the other.

"Hey." He grins at them. He walks over and waggles his eyebrows at Santana before kissing Rachel on the cheek, dropping the tray and bag onto the counter.

"Pretty sure that table is out of commission until its thoroughly disinfected."

She smirks and covers her face, and the drops it against Finn's shoulder when Santana starts glaring.

"Did you at least bring coffee you overized Neanderthal?" She snarls at him.

He reaches behind him and pulls a cup from the holder and hands it to her. "Oh, Santana, you flatter me."

"Thank fuck, I knew I smelled coffee." Noah yawns, walking from Santana's room towards the kitchen. He drops a kiss on her hair and takes the cup Finn offers him, gulping despite the steam rising from the open lid.

He pulls Santana onto his lap and palms her ass. "You sure know how to tire a man out, babe. We should do that more often."

Finn hands over her cup and she grins when she sees that its green tea. Noah takes the sports section from the paper and Santana grabs the entertainment section. They look almost domestic in that movement, it's strange. It occurs to her that she should feel some way about the whole thing, seeing as though it was Noah who asked her out, instead he went home with her roommate. But then Finn says something to his best friend and Noah flips him off as Santana laughs.

Finn takes a paper bag from the one on the counter and hands it to her. "Puck usually steals these when I buy them, so before he realizes they're here, I snagged you the last one."

She smiles at him, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You never told me your last name, you know." He nudges her with his hip.

She pulls the cranberry muffin from the bag and grins up at him.

"One word." She wiggles the muffin in front of him.

All in all, her coffee date turned out to be a fuck-buddy of her best friend and roommate, and his roommate and best friend turned into her date for the movies later.

Not what she was expecting, but, it was a good start.

* * *

**AN2: I need to get back to my current fics, y'all.. leave me some love :)**


End file.
